Sheldon's ABCs
by Mika Casey
Summary: Finally, some more SheldonPenny. And another ABC format. By the way, if you wish to use this format, you may. I'm not claiming it as my own; I'm sharing it with the Fanfic world.
1. A is for Alone

**Disclaimer:** The Big Bang Theory characters do not belong to me.

**Author's Note:** Finally, some inspiration! The latest episode of Big Bang (with the campsite and the TOTAL SheldonPenny mischief with the tub and tattoo!) made me want to make a "Sheldon's ABC's", just like I made Shino's and BB's. For all my fellow SheldonPenny shippers, sorry I haven't posted much. I haven't had time recently. But, seeing as I'm home sick and on hold for talking to someone at the DMV, I have lots of time!

* * *

**A** is for** Alone**

A tall, slender man sat on his usual couch cushion, watching two burly men from a moving company transport boxes through the living room and what used to be Leonard's room. His eyes followed as a girl fluttered around them, instructing them where every box had to be set down and what important objects were in each container.

Leonard had just moved out, just out of nowhere breaking up with Penny and taking all his things to the east coast. Sheldon believed it had to do with a certain doctor moving out to New Jersey, but of course he never told the blonde that.

He offered her a place to stay, since he needed a roommate and she had been alone all these years.

"Sheldon?" She peered around the doorway from Leonard's old room at the tall man. Her hair seemed to have less bounce than usual, and her eyes were dull. There were red lines on her lower eye lids, suggesting that she had either been crying or hadn't gotten much sleep.

Blinking, Sheldon tilted his head. "Yes, Penny?"

A half-smile adorned her face. "Are you sure this isn't weird?"

Sheldon was shocked. "Absolutely not. I lived with my sister and mother for my childhood; I surely know how to live in the same quarters as a female." He stuck out his chest a little, attempting a joke. "But I'm the alpha male."

Penny stared for a moment, saying nothing as she turned and retreated into her new room.


	2. B is for Blind

**Disclaimer:** The Big Bang Theory characters do not belong to me.

**Author's Note:** Finally, some inspiration! The latest episode of Big Bang (with the campsite and the TOTAL SheldonPenny mischief with the tub and tattoo!) made me want to make a "Sheldon's ABC's", just like I made Shino's and BB's. For all my fellow SheldonPenny shippers, sorry I haven't posted much. I haven't had time recently. But, seeing as I'm home sick and on hold for talking to someone at the DMV, I have lots of time!

* * *

**B** is for** Blind**

Sheldon was concerned with Penny's peculiar behavior.

Usually, she was vibrant, loud, even downright obnoxious. But now, she was dull, quiet, and sloth.

One evening, she excused herself from dinner and ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. Sheldon followed her as far as the hallway, listening as he heard fists being slammed into a wall.

"Penny?" He ventured, leaning against the door.

The thumping within the bathroom stopped, and all Sheldon heard was silence. He waited for a few minutes, but when he couldn't detect any evidence of movement beyond the door, he thought it best to leave her alone.

_I want my Penny back._ He thought to himself as he walked away from the bathroom.


	3. C is for Crawl

**Disclaimer:** The Big Bang Theory characters do not belong to me.

**Author's Note:** This chapter gets a little deep, if that's the right adjective. I once had a very close friend with this problem, and I helped him through the rough time, so I know what its like for someone to feel like this is the only answer. I realize that this is a serious problem, and my heart goes out to all trying to fight it.

* * *

**C** is for** Crawl**

Another episode occured two weeks after the first.

Penny had been in the bathroom for a long period of time in complete silence, and Sheldon sat with his back against the door. She was torturing herself by removing herself from the world, and it broke his heart a little more every day.

Assertively, Sheldon stood up and grasped the handle to the bathroom door. He didn't bother to knock, he knew she wouldn't let him in anyway. Pushing the door to swing inward, he saw a horrible sight.

His blonde roommate was sitting in the tub, crying wretchedly. He saw blood welling from her wrist, and her razor on the floor near the toilet.

She didn't seem to notice when he rushed into the room and ripped a towel off the wall. He pressed the cloth against her wound, and brought her up into his arms. Cradling her close to his chest, he buried his face in her hair.

"I'm going to get you help, Penny." He promised softly, though he wasn't sure she heard, as he carried her out of the bathroom and headed towards the phone.


	4. D is for Drunk

**Disclaimer:** The Big Bang Theory characters do not belong to me.

**Author's Note:** Whee. Another chapter. Hopefully I'll finish today!

* * *

**D** is for** Drunk**

"Sheldor!" Penny shrieked, lying sprawled out on Sheldon's usual spot on the couch, holding a glass of some alchoholic drink in her hand. "I'm on zero!" Her words were mumbled and slurred, but her eyes were bright again.

Blinking confusedly, Sheldon looked up at Penny from the floor. His back was leaning against the couch, and for once he didn't care that Penny was in his spot. He was just glad she wasn't locked in her dark place. "Yes, you are. Point (0,0,0,0), to be exact." His gaze was warm as he watched a goofy grin spread on her face.

She giggled. "I'm queen Penelope, and you'll do as I say!"

"Yes, your majesty. Your wish is my command."

Leaning forward so her face was peering over him and into his eyes, Penny stuck out her tongue at Sheldon. "You'll be court jester, Sheldor. Yes. Yes you will. A jester's like a clown."

He nodded, not getting exhasperated as he usually would.

Sheldon went rigid when he felt her moist mouth press against his forehead. Penny made a big "muah" sound as she brought her lips away from his skin.

He knew Penny liked kissing people when she was drunk.

But he still liked it.


End file.
